


Furious Angels

by Pixeled



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Sephiroth/Genesis: "Trust me, I'd blow up the world for you, and you know I can," Genesis said.





	

Genesis watched the monitors beeping, saw the IV fluids slowly drip into the access at the top of Sephiroth's hand. One day, he swore, he would kill Professor Hojo for hurting him. For always hurting him. Recently it was a whole lot worse. Sephiroth lay in the white sheets, looking just about as pale. His wounds were visible, although they were healing fast because of the mako racing through his blood. But still he was rendered unconscious because Hojo had managed to hurt him permanently, managed to bypass his mako makeup.

It was then that Sephiroth's eyes slowly opened. In the dark room, his eyes glowed their bright green, casting shadows on his cheeks. Genesis slowly looked up, a smile crossing his delicate lips. But the smile was short-lived as Sephiroth slowly sat up, ripped his IV out, and pulled the monitor leads from his chest. The machines beeped like crazy, showing a flatline. The IV dripped to the floor, forming a puddle, and Sephiroth's hand bled shortly before the small wound closed up.

Genesis came by his side and slowly pressed his hands on the other man's chest, trying to push him down, but Sephiroth was too strong, even now.

"I don't need to be here. I'm fine," Sephiroth groaned groggily. They had given him some form of sedative, enough to knock out a SOLDIER. He tried to get out of the bed, but found that his legs were weak. Still he pushed through the feeling of tiredness and stood with little grace and unceremoniously fell into Genesis's arms. Genesis slowly pressed the man back into the bed.

"You were saying?" Genesis said.

"I'm fine," Sephiroth pressed. He shook his head, clearing the exhaustion from himself.

A nurse swung open the doors to the room and saw the scene before her, frowning as she turned to the IV hanging on the floor, the monitor leads hanging off the bed.

"Sephiroth, sir, you're supposed to be resting," the nurse said. Sephiroth took one icy look at the young woman. She wore a black uniform, a scrub set that had Shinra's logo on her breast.

"I've rested quite enough," Sephiroth said, waving his hand.

"Don't listen to him," Genesis said darkly. "He just fell into my arms. He's weak from whatever you guys gave him."

Sephiroth scowled and got up. He was wearing his leather pants, but his coat was hanging over the chair in the room. He snatched it up, draping it over his shoulders and leaving. The nurse gaped after him, but Genesis followed.

"Sephiroth," he said, grabbing the man's hand. He was treated to an acid green stare. If it were anyone else, he'd probably be dead by now, but he was Genesis. His friend….well, more than that. Genesis briefly remembered the other night, how he and Sephiroth had fought for dominance. He had lost, his face pressed into the bed sheets, soft and smelling of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth twisted his hand toward Genesis's thumb opening and yanked away. "Genesis…I wish to be alone," he said. But Genesis did not take no for an answer. Right there in the halls of Shinra he grabbed Sephiroth by the chin and kissed him full on the lips. At first it was tentative, but then it became needy. Sephiroth didn't push him away. He let Genesis kiss him, let him push his tongue into his mouth. It was only then did he began to respond, kissing Genesis back brutally, hands twisting his wrists away.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, kissing the redhead hard, his tongue finding Genesis's.

"I was worried about you," Genesis breathed into the kiss. "I've never seen you like that."

"It used to be a lot worse than that when I was a child. My body has gotten used to it," Sephiroth shrugged. "Or am I not the hero you thought I was?"

"I see now that you're human, though sometimes I think you're more than that. Seeing you in that bed….."

"Shh," Sephiroth said, putting a finger to Genesis's lips. "Come, let us go to my place." It was always his place. Even though there were monitors there, and a cap Sephiroth needed to wear at night to monitor his brain waves, it had become a peaceful place for Genesis. He didn't even mind the cameras anymore. He figured they were all being watched, one way or another, and sometimes put on a show of it.

Sephiroth's apartment was almost sterile. He had no books, unlike Genesis, and everything was immaculately clean. Sephiroth draped his coat over the couch. Genesis watched, eyes raking over the alabaster skin which almost glowed in the dark. He looked ethereal sometimes, more like an angel than a human. Sephiroth had confided in Genesis that his hair had at one time been a chestnut brown, but that when he was 5 years old he turned grey from all the experiments. It had been a gradual change. Still, Genesis had thought his hair beautiful. He often tugged the man closer by his mane. He had no idea why Sephiroth tolerated it, but he concluded that the silver-haired General liked having his hair touched, though he'd never admit it.

Genesis boldly undid the General's pants as they stood there, held together by ties that crisscrossed over the bulge in his pants. Sephiroth never wore underwear, and Genesis could always trace the lines of his cock confined within that leather. He found the member to be soft, but even in that state it was impressive. He gently cupped the General's cock in his right hand, his other hand cupping his balls with the same sort of reverence.

"Genesis," Sephiroth breathed. His member slowly began to awaken, the proximity to the exotic smelling First Class who used to be his self-proclaimed number one fan, who used to send him passages of Loveless claiming he was the hero, making his blood almost boil with need.

"Mmm, Sephiroth," Genesis drawled his name out like a prayer and slowly slid down onto his knees, his coat falling around him, gloved fingers stroking the impressive member into hardness. He placed small kisses over the head and took Sephiroth into his mouth, slurping powerfully. His cheeks hollowed as he tightened his mouth around Sephiroth and was rewarded with a throaty moan.

The two were like ice and fire, like the moon and the sun. Genesis, with his hot temper and his extreme jealousy of his partner, and Sephiroth with his cool attitude and his aloofness. Before Genesis and Angeal, the General had had no friends, no pictures to record memories. But Angeal had an expensive camera and liked to document. Some of the pictures adorned Genesis's walls. Like the time he taught Sephiroth how to make a Banora dumb apple pie. He liked that picture because Sephiroth was wearing a Shinra academy sweatshirt and his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail.

Genesis continued to suck Sephiroth off until the silver-haired man put his hands in Genesis's hair and tugged him off of his cock, pressing the other man into the couch. When his knees hit the edge, he plopped down unceremoniously onto it, looking up at Sephiroth with glowing blue eyes. His eyes used to be a sky blue with flecks of grey before the mako injections, but now they were icy, frigid. He made sure to smile often, the light always reaching his eyes and softening them.

Sephiroth stalked him like a wild predator, sitting beside him and reaching over to untie his leather pants, push open his red leather coat.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes," Sephiroth stated, deft fingers unsnapping the buckles across Genesis's chest and waist. Genesis shrugged out of his coat, placing it alongside Sephiroth's black one, and let Sephiroth strip him of his shirt. All that remained were his pants and boots. Genesis undid the buckles of his boots and slid them off, next wiggling out of his pants. Now he was naked, his pants and boots littering the ground. But Sephiroth's pants were still on, his boots grasping his thighs. It was unfair how Sephiroth was never naked when they had sex, but he figured it was part of the General's obsession with control.

"Sit on my lap," Sephiroth instructed. Genesis stared at his milky skin against the stark contrast of his black leather. He knew he looked good in the General's lap. Sephiroth kissed him searingly, his hand pushing Genesis's ass cheeks apart, squeezing brutally before rubbing his gloved thumb across the wrinkled pucker of his asshole. He reached into a drawer by the couch and took out a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers liberally before sinking one inside the redhead. Genesis hissed, head lolling back at the intrusion. It always hurt at first, but then it started to feel increasingly good as Sephiroth hooked his fingers and found that spot within him that made him cry out. Genesis was very vocal, whereas Sephiroth was mostly quiet save a few grunts and groans. It was obvious he liked seeing Genesis writhe on his fingers, and he leaned forward to nip at the redhead's throat, next sucking at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, occasionally biting. Any marks left would quickly heal. Such was the power of SOLDIER.

Once Sephiroth was done preparing him, he positioned Genesis above his erect cock, holding the man up easily and easing inside him. Sephiroth groaned at the feel of that tight ring of muscles contracting around his cock. He waited almost unbearably long, it felt to Genesis, before he started to move, controlling the redhead's hips with powerful hands and arms. It was a turn on for Genesis that Sephiroth was still mostly clothed, though of course he hoped to sometime see his naked body when they had sex. He knew from their showers together, the brief few moments thereafter when he got dressed, that the General was breathtakingly handsome, dare say it beautiful. He gasped loudly as Sephiroth snapped his hips up, thrusting inside him. He was drawing near his orgasm, that luscious tightness coiling in his belly, just begging to be released and washed over him. But Sephiroth felt him start to tighten around him and gripped the base of his cock, a bittersweet tension building inside Genesis, his orgasm staved off for now. Sephiroth continued to grip him at his base as he thrusted inside with little regard to the brutal pace.

"You come when I tell you to," he growled dangerously. Genesis shuddered, not wanting to admit to himself that he loved every second of Sephiroth's control over him. But oh how sweet it felt to have his orgasm prolonged. It was only when Sephiroth neared his own that he began to stroke Genesis between their bellies, and it was shortly after that the General ripped his orgasm from him. As Genesis shuddered, his ass tightened around Sephiroth, and he followed Genesis shortly after, groaning as he spilled his seed inside him. It was slowly dribbling out of Genesis as the silver-haired man slid out of him and cleaned them both with tissues he found on top of the drawer. Genesis hummed his pleasure, feeling the delicious aftermath, still feeling as if Sephiroth were inside him, his insides feeling like jello.

"I guess I don't have to ask you if you're okay," Genesis said.

"I told you I was fine, though your concern is appreciated," Sephiroth said. "Before you and Angeal, there was no one to make sure I was okay, and I was often not so. But today I am stronger," he added. "Though there may come a time where even my strength will waver." It was rare to hear Sephiroth talk like that.

"Don't worry," Genesis said. "I'll kill Hojo before that happens."

"I wonder," Sephiroth said, "how you plan to do that."

"Trust me, I'd blow up the world for you, and you know I can," Genesis said.

"Duly noted," Sephiroth smiled.


End file.
